Tetrahon
All the creatures in the tomb, whether constructed creatures or true Undead, answer to Karitamen as their lord and master. And all obey him without question—except one. For in the entire tomb only one creature besides the Liche has the intelligence, personality, confidence, and power for independent thought and action. Far from angering Karitamen, this individual holds his utmost trust and support, which is only fitting. After all, in life he was Karitamen’s chief advisor. A true child of the Border Princes, Tetrahon was born the son of a Nehekharan soldier and an Arabyan peasant girl. His father, Terahatun, was part of Amenemhetum the Great’s first approach to these distant lands and came ashore in the second boat of the fleet. Terahatun was as surprised as anyone to discover a love for this rough, cold, grey land and particularly a searing passion for a dusky-skinned, dark-haired, sloe-eyed young woman whose family travelled through the area repairing shoes and pots and other goods and trading items bought or bartered along the way. When the girl became pregnant with his child, Terahatun did not abandon her, as most soldiers might. Instead he petitioned Amenemhetum for permission to marry. His request was granted, for Terahatun had served well, and Amenemhetum was pleased to see his soldiers settling in. The expectant father was granted a guard post at one of the larger towns and settled there with his new bride. They named their son Tetrahon in the Nehekharan tradition. Trained for the Priesthood, Tetrahon quickly mastered the liturgies and rituals, even the most complex ones, and he began not only reading but writing religious treatises and histories. Amenemhetum was delighted to discover that the son of one of his soldiers was rapidly becoming the premiere local historian and commissioned Tetrahon to write several histories of the area and of Amenemhetum’s ongoing conquests. It was during research for these histories that Tetrahon first encountered Karitamen. The two became fast friends and fellow scholars, and Tetrahon introduced his friend to the mystic arts. With his considerable strength and fighting skill bolstered by magic, Karitamen became all but unbeatable. His reputation rose, and he was given the name Death Scarab, along with command of the eastern army and control over the territories they occupied. When Amenemhetum officially made Karitamen a king—for the Death Scarab already ruled those lands in all but name—Tetrahon was appointed High Priest. Through Karitamen’s new influence, Tetrahon joined the Mortuary Cult and learned their secrets, which he shared with his ruler. Both Tetrahon and Karitamen recognised the limitations of the Mortuary Cult’s plans and searched for alternatives, but they agreed that being reawakened in a perfect body after millennia was preferable to never awakening at all. Tetrahon was lured away from court the night the conspirators attacked and was unable to aid his friend and king. Afterward, the people turned their rage upon him, and the nobles were only to happy to divert blame from themselves. Tetrahon was supposed to assist Karitamen in reawakening, as well as help protect and preserve his king through all eternity. Unfortunately, Karitamen’s subjects had other ideas. Many of them blamed Tetrahon for their king’s obsession with Necromancy and his behaviour following the start of that obsession. Some even accused him of causing the king’s death, directly or indirectly. They could not bring themselves to go against their dead king’s wishes to have Tetrahon interred with him, but they stripped the Priest of his robes and jewellery, which were cast into a corner and burned. Then they cut him into pieces and nailed each piece to the walls with golden nails. Because he was not preserved through the proper rituals, this would prevent Tetrahon from reawakening with his king and also stop him from continuing to the next stage of existence. Of course, the subjects had no way to anticipate Nagash’s curse. Tetrahon did reawaken, becoming Undead along with the rest of the pyramid’s denizens. But he is still dismembered and nailed to the doors and walls. Karitamen cannot leave his own chamber, and none of his guards can enter this room either, thanks to the wards Tetrahon himself designed, originally for protection. Thus for centuries, the Liche Priest has hung upon these boards, able to think and observe but unable to move. In life, Tetrahon was a clever, quiet man with a quick, dry wit, an impressive imagination, and a thirst for knowledge. Slight of build and just above average height, he was surprisingly good looking but never realised it, his jet-black hair cut short and his skin dark with even features. Those features are long since lost, of course, but his sarcophagus shows what he looked like in his prime. Tetrahon dressed in the long loincloth of a High Priest and the ornate golden headdress and chest-covering collar of the Priesthood, wearing rune-inscribed gold bracers and armlets. He carried an intricately carved ebon staff, its peak bearing the visage of Djaf, God of the Dead. Though not a warrior, Tetrahon carried a handsome bronze-bladed short sword at his belt and used the weapon in various rituals. In combat, he preferred to rely upon his staff and his magic. Even if someone decided to place his remains inside of the sarcophagus, it takes years for his body to reassemble. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Lure of the Liche Lord ** : pg. 80 ** : pg. 81 ** : pg. 82 Category:Anointed Category:Tomb Kings Characters Category:T